This application, submitted on behalf of the American Society of Human Genetics, requests bloc travel support for citizens of the United States participating in the Sixth International Congress of Human Genetics to be held in Jerusalem, Israel from September 13-18, 1981. These International Congresses of Human Genetics, convened every five years since 1956, have provided an excellent forum for the exchange of scientific information on fundamental and applied aspects of Human and Medical Genetics between American scholars and their foreign colleagues. The excitement and potential generated by such powerful analytical techniques as those employing recombinant DNA, bacterial restriction enzymes, DNA- and chromosome-mediated gene transfer, and analysis of high resolution chromosome banding indicate that this is a particularly valuable time for such an international meeting. Based on past American attendance, and a total expected registration of 1200-1500 persons, we anticipate that 300-400 investigators from the United States may wish to participate in the Jerusalem Congress. To help defray the transportation, registration, and per diem expenses of both young and established scientists, an ad hoc committee of the American Society of Human Genetics (members named above) will collect and distribute whatever bloc travel funds are granted from this and other sources. This committee will receive and evaluate written applications for travel support from interested individuals and will distribute funds on a competitive basis based on the applicant's need and nature of participation in the International Congress. Special consideration will be given those applicants presenting symposia lectures, delivering workshop presentations, or giving brief podium or poster presentations. We believe that attendance and participation at this Congress by as large an American delegation as possible will contribute significantly to the quality of the scientific exchange and, thereby, to the enhancement of research, training and service programs in Human Genetics throughout the world.